Good Feeling
Good Feeling '''is a song by '''Flo Rida. It appears on Just Dance 4 and is available on all console-versions and regions. The song is also one of the songs with Puppet Master Mode in the Wii U version. Appearance of Routine He wears a black and purple hat, a black jacket with green sleaves, purple shirt, black pants, yellow glove and black shoes. When you start doing the "Jaws" move, the dancer's cloths and skin changed. All of the clothes and skin on the second dancer type are black but the glove is Yellow-Orange. When you do the "Me Me Me" dance, the clothes will change color but the skin will be the same skin color like the 1st dancer type. He now wears a black and light blue hat, a green jacket with yellow sleaves, light blue shirt, black pants, purple glove and black shoes. For the extreme dancer, he wears a purple shirt, blue plad polo, black pants, and blue shoes. At the next verse, he wears all black outfits with a white hair. Background The Dancer is in a large dark area with so many lights and stereos. Gold Moves Regular *1- At the last part of the "Jaws" step, you put your right hand up and show all of your fingers. *2- Putting your right hand on your chin. Extreme *1- Bending your back on a backward side while swaying. *2- Putting your right arm up at the corner of your head. *3- Pointing to the screen with both hands Mashup The song has a mashup that is only available for the Xbox 360 and Wii, but it's available from Uplay for PS3 Order of used dancers. *Good Feeling (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Oh No! (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Who Let The Dog's Out? (JD) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Oh No! (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Louie Louie (JD) *Idealistic (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Satisfaction (JD2) *Toxic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *I Like To Move It (JD) *Good Feeling (JD4) Trivia *"God" has been censored from the song due to taking God's name in vain. *This song was featured in the Music Video for Justin Bieber's song Beauty and a Beat for a few split scenes. *This dancer resembles Move Your Feet. *The Dancer's 3rd jacket was also seen in the song called Safe And Sound. One of the male dancer types wears this jacket. Appearances in mash-ups Regular dancer *Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Super Bass - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Mr. Saxobeat - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Wild - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Gentleman - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPOWER - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Feel So Right - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Limbo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) Extreme dancer *Disturbia - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Solo Males